Lodall
Lodall (LŌ-dawl) are an exceptionally charismatic and attractive species of Wruwara known widely for the calming effects their species produce. Their diets are heavily herbivorous and, aside from small insects and cave oysters, have been recorded eating no large portions of meat. They also greatly enjoy cheeses made from the milks of animals. Physical Description They their name from the wispy flowers that their vibrant tufts of stingy hair resemble. These tufts are located on their ear tips, their tail tips, sometimes, their elbows and ankles, and, sometimes, their chins and even their cheeks. While their base fur color is always brown in various shades, these special tufts range from blood red to electric blue and any other hue the Lodall flower blooms in. The spores that emit from the flowers cause a euphoric drowsiness and in, rare cases, mild, warming paralysis, but the Lodall Wruwara are totally immune to its effects. It's believed these spores collect on their fur and hair when they gather roots and sap from these flowers they live in or around, since they can cause other Wruwara or creatures of equal body mass to feel calm and pleasant. This, however has been only speculated on, as rare individuals who are raised outside of the Lodall forests, still have this ability. Their noses are pale pink with small phalanges on either side that possibly served the same purpose as those of the mole's at one point in evolution. Young are born with small nubs instead of functional phalanges. Their Wruos form sports longer phalanges on their noses, large claws on their forelegs, and smaller eyes, similar to that of the mole. Lodall bare pale irises of pastel blues, greens, or even pinks. Personality Lodall are a rather flamboyant subspecies, that decorate themselves in bright and flashy ways, and their personalities are often, equally flashy. They aren't usually dim-witted, but can be rather naive and gullible. Most individuals are exceptionally optimistic, often being the first member of an adventuring party to accept a task, and the last member to give up on said task even when all odds are against them. At times, many individuals can become arrogant, looking down on others, and can even be very prudish. Relationships Groomah find Lodall exceptionally arrogant, and can't tolerate being around them for very long, even despising them at times, and Fangeire can become completely unnerved if forced to be near them. Other than that, most Lodall have a rather warm reception from other subspecies. Their own opinions of the other subspecies is usually rather receiving as well, however, Lodall often look down on Grindal. Native Habitat Like the flowers they are named from, Lodall live deep in the fungal forests surrounded by vibrantly color flora and fauna. Lodall dwellings are carved right into the husk-like stalks the Lodall flowers bloom from, and have developed carving, staining, and finishing techniques that, in no way, harm their namesakes. These elaborate dwellings can be seen spiraling up the woody stalks amongst other detailed etchings, some of which tell the entire story of their tribes and families in elegant, pictographic form. Example Names Lodall names tend to hold rhythm when spoken and often end with the first sound they started with. Maevem, Aroura, Totoloot, and Feenrahbah, are examples. Category:Wruwara Category:Wruwara Subspecies